oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Charter Spring
| occupation = | residence = | alias = Takaoni (鷹鬼 Takaoni, literally meaning "Demon Hawk") | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 38 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = July 21st | height = 294 cm (9'7") | dfbackcolor = ffecec | dftextcolor = d45a75 | dfname = Riku Riku no Mi | dfename = | dfmeaning = Dazzle | dftype = Paramecia }} Charter Spring II is a who has attained the rank of within the . Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Haki History Spring was born within the Sung Kingdom as the first son of Charter Spring, the then ruler of the island, and thereby inherited the name of his father to signify the progression of a dynasty. As a child, Spring was raised within the Sung Palace by numerous nannies, as each time he expressed enough sorrow to cry, his caretaker was immediately fired as recomposition. Upon being born, Spring had been told of his lineage as a prince and was educated to properly meet the role for the future. He was heavily pampered and showered by enormous restraints of love by both parents, and was able to obtain anything his heart desired simply by asking his father. An example of this was on his seventh birthday, when Spring was gifted a by an who had attended the celebration, simply by asking within the presence of his father. This ultimately led to the destruction of the Sung Kingdom several weeks later, when Spring accidentally triggered the switch while playing with the rest of his toys. The buster call was Spring's very first taste of agony. Beforehand, everything had always gone his way; however, no matter how much power and authority his family possessed, there was nothing they could do to prevent the island from meeting its end when the button on the slug had been triggered. Faster than they could call out for help or escape, numerous fleets arrived within the blink of an eye and rained fire upon the Sung Kingdom and its many citizens. The island was reduced to dust in a matter of moments, with all but the entire population count fitted for complete annihilation. The only ones to survive the tragic incident were those comprising the royal party of the Sung Kingdom, most notably Spring and his family. With the destruction of their homeland, the Spring family was forced to relocate elsewhere. However, because their valuables had been left behind during the buster call, and as a result, caught within the island's destruction, the family had lost all constraints of their authority and had been severely downgraded into an ordinary family in terms of status. This change of lifestyle was incredibly invigorating for the likes of Spring II, who simply could not tolerate the amount of toys he was limited to, as well as the amount of money that sat within his father's pockets. Life as an ordinary person was tough to adjust to, especially for a family that had never once considered it in the past. Among several other series of unfortunate events, Spring's family grew incredibly poor. Because his parents hadn't the slightest of ideas as to how to go about existing in a timely fashion, there was very little work they could do with their minimal skillsets. Food was scarce within the household, which was more often than not filled with the sounds of their aching bellies. Spring was forced to work within the mines of the village they had relocated to, something he cursed on a daily basis. His body ached, and he grew frequently ill. Spring's life took another hit when the village was invaded by a group of pirates and translated into their turf. Under the reign of an unnamed pirate crew, Spring felt humiliated. He felt as though it should have been him with such authority over everyone else, yet he hadn't the power to enforce himself. As if their family problems hadn't been enough, the Spring family was forced to offer their earnings to the pirates in exchange for their lives. Every day proved to be an ever increasing struggle. Having the weakest skillset amongst the rest of the villagers, the Spring family was frequently in debt. When they were unable to meet the daily tax requirement, Spring's parents were slaughtered. It was then that Spring realized that nothing in life was ever guaranteed. One's life could take a hit at any time; no one got to choose what came next. Years went by, and Spring entered his teenage years still working in the mines. The only reason his life had been spared was because it had belonged to the captain of the pirate crew; without question, he became their slave, mining coal through the nights and abiding to their every command during the day time. Spring experienced the cruelty of pirates first hand in this instance. The way they celebrated after each and every one of their minor achievements; the way they treated those they viewed as their inferiors without respect; the way they punished him for his slightest of mistakes; Spring took note of it all. In the coming years, the island was visited by none other than the marines. The day of their arrival, Spring was in the middle of his daily punishment, his body being heavily abused when all of a sudden, a marine officer shot and killed the pirate responsible. For a boy who had grown accustomed to gunfire, he took little interest in such tragedies; rather, he took more notice of how they had come to save him, and the rest of the villagers. Since the destruction of the Sung Kingdom, no one had ever once stood up for him, his parents included. He experienced a slight change of heart, bearing feelings for these heroes who had taken down the evil tyranny that had reigned over him for so long. What came next was a phase of admiration. The marines had placed their presence upon the island; their flag could be seen throughout the lands. They came by quite frequently; having turned much of the island into their storage, they came to ensure their goods had been secured. On one of these trips, Spring mustered the courage to confront one of the officers, begging her to take him along with them. Stating that there was always room for another cadet, the officer allowed Spring onboard, transporting him to a marine base along the way. Upon entering the training camps, Spring was further transported to North Blue. Trivia References Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users